Talk:Tyrants of the Dark Lands
Edits I made afew edits of this entry... 1. Dictator isn't a term commonly used in Tolkien's writings 2. It´s highly unlikely thar creatures from Gundabad, Morannon, Moria, the Misty mountains or Olog-Hai (which were bred by Sauron for the War of the Ring) were indigenious to the Dark Lands, though it might be possible that there were Trolls, Orcs and Ogres.--Haerangil (talk) 10:02, February 8, 2015 (UTC) is because Máugarth recruited some creatures of Middle Earth before going to the Dark Land. :Sounds like a really big migration. Almost 15.000 Miles...--Haerangil (talk) 19:08, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Lol, Haerangil, but I do agree. I don't think he would have had some these. I like the character concept, but I feel too much non-canon here that contradicts Tolkien. I don't mind this guy being in the Dark Lands, but I think some of the different troop types need to be reduced. But like I said earlier, we need to add a lieutenants of Morgoth page to summarize what Maeglin experinced when he went before Morgoth. Moran half valar (talk) 19:19, February 10, 2015 (UTC) :All I'm saying is that if a demon would install an evil empire on one of the southern continents it is very unlikely that he would recruit troops in the westlands, even if he had the authority to do so ,which is doubtful,Sauron would't have allowed to draw troops from his own domains since he needed them to battle the free peoples, and rouge orcs and trolls certainly wound't travel 16.000 miles. As it seems possible that there existed Orcs and Trolls and Giants in the Southern lands -at least they had been part of iddle-earth in the elder days- he would have been forced to recruit his troops among them, and it would have been possible considering they were far away from sauron's direct influence. So I´d just change Moria-Goblins into deep-orcs, Olog-Hai into Battle-Trolls and so on... there is little secondary RPG source material for Southernesse... I have one Númenorean 2nd Age campaign set there (Fan-Modules group) and one old article about Southernesse (published in some fantasy magazine a long time ago) but it´s a big continent... so many things would be possible.--Haerangil (talk) 12:10, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Haerangil, I totally agree with you. Come to think of it, the Dark Lands might be a good place to put Moran eventually. But that is just an idea. I agree with you 100%. Let me know when you want to create the hypothetical lieutenants of Morgoth that were around him when Maeglin gave him information. Moran half valar (talk) 17:56, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Also I would like to see those articles that you spoke of on here. Lets just accept that Máugarth brought a very small number of evil creatures and breed more in the Dark Lands? --Senhor Morgoth (talk) : @Morgoth I don't care too much about fanon/fanfic... @Moran must behere: http://www.omzine.org/downloads/other-hands-magazine-archive Issue 4 if I´m not all wrong and here:http://fanmodules.free.fr/ --Haerangil (talk) 07:13, March 4, 2015 (UTC) : Let's be honest this page is BS, It has no bases in MERPS does it? Moran half valar (talk) 14:48, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes. Personally i find this page redundant. But somebody posted his private RPG scenario here, which is fine -any user can do this as long as he doesn't violate the -very tolerant - policy of this project.I usually am not the sort of MOD who deletes every sort of content he doesen#t approve, at least i try to start a discussion first. --Haerangil (talk) 19:14, October 16, 2017 (UTC)